thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Glenn Rhee (Survive)
Glenn Rhee is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. And is the brother of Charlie Rhee. He is the main supply runner for the Atlanta camp group, and he saved Rick Grimes from walker-infested Atlanta, bringing him back to his camp to reunite him with his family. During the group's stay on the Greene family farm, Glenn forms a long-lasting relationship with Hershel Greene's daughter Maggie and eventually he marries her. At the West Georgia Correctional Facility, Glenn becomes a reliable council member but falls ill to a sickness that prevents him from doing his duty. Macon, Georgia Before the outbreak, Glenn was born and raised in Macon, Georgia, alongside his sister Charlie. Glenn was a pizza delivery boy in massive debt. He had several payments for his car and his apartment burdening him, as well as a severed relationship with his parents. Several questionable skills such as being able to hot-wire a car were acquired in his college years. He was forced to steal cars with friends to make a living, although he also admits he enjoyed the experience. Glenn revealed his financial trouble eventually became so extreme, he almost lost everything. He begrudgingly told his fellow survivors that this problem would have forced him to crawl back to his estranged parents for help. His hopes for anything to get him out of it came true, in a way, when the dead began to rise. Post-Apocalypse A New Day Before the events occurred in the series, Glenn's story begins in Macon where he encounters Lee Everett and his group. For further details see: Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" At the end of the episode, when the horse Rick Grimes is riding on into Atlanta is attacked and eaten by walkers, Rick is able to escape and climbs into a tank to hide from the swarm of walkers outside. Glenn contacts Rick via radio after Rick shoots a walker inside it and says, "Hey you... Dumbass... Yeah, you in the tank... Cozy in there?" "Guts" TBA "Tell It to The Frogs" TBA "Safe And Save" TBA "Wildfire" TBA "TS-19" TBA Season 2 "Triggerfinger" TBA "Miles Behind Us" TBA "Secrets" TBA "Bloodletting" TBA "Chupacabra" TBA "Cobalt" TBA "Choice Your Poison" TBA "Better Angels" TBA "Spear of Justice" TBA "Judge, Jury, Executioner" TBA "Little Brother" TBA "Confrontation" TBA Season 3 "Seed" TBA "Sick" TBA "Walk With Me" TBA "Killer Within" TBA "Say the Word" TBA "Hounded" TBA "When the Dead Come Knocking" TBA "This Sorrowful Life" TBA "The Suicide King" TBA "Home" TBA "Judas" TBA "Prime Time Turnabout" TBA "Welcome to the Tombs" TBA "The Calm Before" TBA Season 4 "Safety Behind Bars" TBA "Infection" TBA "Isolation" TBA "The Unknown Evil" TBA "Made to Suffer" TBA Killed Victims The next list shows the victims Glenn has killed: *Moyers (Zombified) *Rachel Greene (Zombified) *Susie Greene (Zombified) *Numerous counts of walkers Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive Trivia *Glenn has a theory about the women who act strange and pass time with each other have their menstrual cycles aligned. *Glenn is one of three characters from the TV series who made an appearance in the video game, the others so far being Hershel and Shawn. Category:Survive Characters